


The Wolf of Hellsing

by The_Ashmaker



Category: Hellsing, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Knifeplay, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Protective Alucard (Hellsing), U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ashmaker/pseuds/The_Ashmaker
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was...strange to say the least.  He had a strong quirk, and people looked up to him for it. But they don't know the struggle he has to go through at times, to keep the beast locked up. But...even if he still lost control...He was going to be a hero, just like All Might. Kacchan even agrees!So when he finds another monster, and she tells him he can be a hero too…
Relationships: Alucard/Integra Hellsing, Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko, to be revealed
Comments: 20
Kudos: 68





	1. Am I Savage?

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the works for about a month. Big thank you to Qale and Pizza for their help

Kids not wanting to go to bed was normal, but for Izuku it seemed to be something entirely different. During the day he seemed—less active, lethargic even, compared to the other kids. And during the night, he seemed to come alive with energy.

His hair was also growing fast, much faster than other kids. Most needed haircuts once or twice a year, but Izuku needed that same amount in a month. 

And his appetite...he had to be eating at least his weight in a week. Whatever they put in front of him, he ate. He seemed to favor meats, pork more than others. They even caught him eating it raw sometimes.

Inko and Hisashi were sure it was just him adjusting to his quirk, whatever it may be. They were sure it had to be a quirk, despite the doctor's original diagnosis of quirklessness.

Izuku complained of headaches more often now, complaining about the lights being too bright and people being too loud. Sometimes he would even go as far as growling at people, teeth bared and all.

They were worried, as any parent should be, but Izuku always reassured them he was fine. So they let things be.

Over time, Izuku seemed to return to a somewhat normal sleep schedule, and his hair seemed to stop growing once it hit his shoulders. His appetite didn’t increase or decrease. But, most importantly, his headaches finally stopped. 

Though, that didn’t stop Inko from slipping some extra pork into his lunch and giving him a bottle of headache medication as he slipped his backpack on. Her boy had grown so much.

That was another problem, he grew like a weed. He was taller than his father when he hit twelve, though Inko and Hisashi were sure this one was just genetics. More than height, Izuku seemed to have packed on some lean, wiry muscles that were deceptively strong. It was to Inko’s eternal relief that not only could Izuku reach the top shelves, but he could also lift the objects too big for her to handle.

They waved him off as he left the door.

* * *

Izuku walked slower that day, wanting to just relax for a bit. He smoothly slipped through the alleyways, with almost an inhuman grace and speed, ducking under broken fences. 

  
He heard a crash coming from a few blocks away, his ears twitching at the sound. He smiled giddily, walking towards the sound with glee. Heroes were his favorite topic and he never got tired of seeing them in action.

The voice of a hero became clearer and clearer the closer he got before the scene came into view. 

  
Kamui Woods swung over the crowd, spouting off the crimes of the villain, some man with a gigantification quirk. 

Izuku slipped in, pulling out a notebook and pencil. Eyes alert as he scanned the action, absorbing it all.

“Kamui Woods, he’s new, but popular among young fans…” Izuku said, devolving into a fit of mutters as he drew Kamui in his notebook. Sentences like “Good for traps” and “Talented at Arnis style of Martial Arts” could be heard.

An old man next to him looked over, and his eyes widened at Izuku’s sketch.

"Ah, you're some kind of fanboy, aren't you? You wanna be a hero too?" he teased, leaning over, though his smile took any sting out of the words.

“I p-plan to, yes.” Izuku stuttered, blushing lightly at the praise. He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as the older male laughed lightly.

He heard Kamui shout and began speaking with him.

“The Lacquered Binding Chain Prison!” he shouted, hearing the old man say it with him.   
But, Izuku heard a rumble approaching, and to him, time seemed to slow down.

A giant woman came into view, jumping. She brought her feet out in a dropkick. Izuku brought his pencil down quickly, getting ready to draw this new hero.

“CANYON CANNON!” she shouted, kicking the giant villain to the ground.

The crowd went silent, as Kamui Woods branches reached out into the empty space where the villain once was.

Izuku was already drawing her, writing down her name as Mt. Lady, and deliberately ignoring her puns about her...butt, even as he blushed. He shook his head to dispel the thoughts that plagued his mind and instead focused on analyzing her quirk.

“Hey, given the uniform, shouldn’t you be in school kiddo?” the old man asked, a teasing edge in his voice. Izuku’s eyes widened and shot off to school, waving goodbye to the old man.

* * *

The school was like it usually was. The teacher came and went as the day went on, it was mostly quiet today as well, a rare blessing for someone with super hearing. Soon enough, it was lunchtime and Izuku left to get some air.

_ ‘Probably because Kacchan seems to be in a nice mood.’  _ Izuku thought, as he lazily ate his lunch on the school roof...

Bakugou Katsuki, or Kacchan as Izuku called him, had been Izuku’s friend since they were kids. Even after he… accidentally bit him.

Izuku still remembered that day. It stuck in his mind like a scar, one that he refused to let heal for it was a reminder of the control he needed.

* * *

It was a bright day, and Izuku and Bakugou were playing with friends, playing heroes and villains, and even walking through the nearby forest. Bakugo leading as Izuku took up the rear, he was the only one they trusted to lead them back out after the ‘Camping Trip’.

The sounds of their laughter echoed as they enjoyed themselves like all four-year-olds are want to do; everything was fine, frivolous, and fun, and then it wasn’t. Izuku fell off a log and into the stream below.

Everyone scrambled, trying to think of a way to help him when Bakugou reached his hand out.   
Izuku reached out to grab him when he heard something in the back of his mind. Something dark...primal even.

_ ‘Showing weakness...BITE!’  _ it screamed, and Izuku’s world went white, as he heard Bakugou scream and tasted copper in his mouth.

* * *

After that, Izuku remembers Bakugou’s hand being bloody. He had apologized profusely for weeks after that, despite how many times Bakugou said it was fine.

Izuku was thrown from his thoughts when the teacher said his name.

“It seems you want to be a hero too, Midoriya.” the teacher said, rubbing his chin. “I can see it, but you better work hard.” he finished.

Izuku rubbed the back of his head, nodding. “Yes, I plan to make it into UA.” he muttered quietly.   
The class started talking, muttering things about him.

“He’s strong…”

“Fast…”

“Handsome~”

Izuku blushed at that last remark, something that only got worse as a series of giggles rose, about to hide his face in his notebook when Bakugou released an explosion.

“SHUT UP EXTRAS!! CAN’T YOU SEE YOU’RE THROWING OFF HIS FOCUS!!” Bakugou shouted, quieting the class down.

Izuku sent a nod of thanks towards him, getting a grin in response.

* * *

Class ended without much of a hitch. Bakugou had asked him if he wanted to go to the arcade, but Izuku declined. He wanted to get some more training in.

“Damn straight,” Kacchan said, grinning wolfishly.

Izuku waved him off, going on his way home. He walked under the tunnel before he felt the hairs on his neck stand up.

_ ‘Danger, below.’  _ the voice in his head told him.

And sure enough, he felt a rumble getting closer before a mass of goo and slime burst from the nearby manhole. It congealed quickly, turning into a blob, before a set of eyes and a mouth opened. 

Said eyes locked onto Izuku.

“Hmm...medium to large meat suit...should work for now.” the monster said, before rushing towards Izuku.

Before Izuku could react, he was engulfed by the sludge, his mouth, and nose filling with its putrid taste and stench. It was vicious and heavy, making his movements hard, even for his strength.

His lungs hurt as he was starved of oxygen. Izuku felt his body weaken. He felt his mind go blank as he slipped from consciousness. However...this left his body at the mercy of the voice in his head. And what it did was...monstrous.

Izuku, in the last moments of consciousness, felt as though his skin was burning. As though his bones were shifting beneath the muscle.

* * *

In nature, prey tends to have an instinctual response to danger. Prey focuses a lot of their energy on not dying, keeping their brains alert. Humans are no different. The hairs on their neck stand up when they feel uneasy, they feel fear when they are in the dark. Humans are prey, just as a rabbit or a deer.

And when the boy in his slime finally blacked out, Hedoro Karumi, the Sludge Villain, felt the primal fear that ancient humans felt. The fear that made us hide in caves and run from lions. A fear that was only enhanced when he heard a deep rumbling, the kind normally associated with a faraway thunder.

As he looked down, the fear moved to terror, as he saw the boy’s eyes. They seemed… human… but what was held in them that was anything but. He saw the boy’s pupils become slits as his body pulsed.

Silver and green lightning-like flames arced and danced, as Izuku’s body continued to change. Karumi let out groans and gasps of pain as each flicker of this mysterious power licked at his sludge, hardening the area.

Karumi watched his body stretch and shift. He felt the bones breaking under the surface, and he felt the heat radiating from the boy’s skin nearly burn him with its intensity. The sludge man began moving away from the boy, throwing him to the side.

The fear overtook his mind, removing all reason. He could have run for the exit, but he wasn’t thinking clearly, only getting more and more frozen with fear as he watched the boy’s form grow larger and larger, and more— lupine…

And then, for the next moment, all he heard was a howl, before he was slashed repeatedly. He felt teeth puncture his slime. He knew that this shouldn’t hurt him, but the  _ terror of the act  _ was enough to make him scream.

* * *

_ ‘KILL! KILL! KILL!’  _ the voice screamed in his mind.

Izuku was no longer in control. He had slipped up. He had let  _ it  _ out. And he could only watch through eyes that weren’t under his control, feel through a body that was no longer his, as he tore into the villain.

He was praising whatever god was listening for letting it be someone like this. He couldn’t hurt him. But then… he stopped. Izuku saw as  _ it  _ realized it wasn’t hurting him. He saw as  _ it  _ saw him covering his eyes. And Izuku felt as  _ it  _ found his weakness.

The beast raised its clawed palm, and struck down on the villain’s left eye, tearing it to shreds. It raised its other to do the same to the other eye.

“NO!” Izuku screamed, knowing that no one could hear him.

But then he heard a voice shout, and it filled him with relief when he recognised it. 

**“DETROIT!!! SMASH!!!”**

* * *

Toshinori Yagi, or All Might, had arrived only moments ago and didn’t have time for his typical entrance phrase. He had to save a villain from another villain. 

He threw his hand out in a punch, saying the iconic name.

“ **DETROIT!!! SMASH!!!** ” he yelled, launching a wave of pressure towards the duo. 

It struck the wolf first, blowing it away. Then it struck the sludge villain, blasting him apart. 

He stepped closer, only for the wolf to lash out at him. He brought his arm up to block its incoming bite.

Toshinori grunted in pain as its teeth sunk into his flesh. It started clawing at him rapidly, slashing his arm open in multiple places. He swung his arm, launching it away. He saw it stand up in a daze before it finally dawned on him how big the wolf was.

Easily over ten meters tall, and fifteen long, if he didn’t count the tail. It was covered in fur-coated muscle. Said fur was a dark green, and almost...wispy like smoke, but that may just be his mind playing tricks on him. Its claws and teeth had a silver-like shine to them. And its eyes were a burning green. 

He brought his hands up ready to bring it down.

* * *

Toshinori grunted as he blocked a wild swing. A small shockwave blowing past him as he did so, a testament to the beast’s power. Speaking of the beast, it sparked some confusion within the Symbol of Peace. He’d spent many a year fighting evil and knew what it looked like, and this beast was not evil. Violent and dangerous? Yes, but not evil.

“ **So, this is clearly a case of a quirk having gone berserk… Never fear my young friend, I shall free your mind soon enough!** ” he boldly declared before focusing. His movements switched from those of a boxer’s to those of a wrestler's. His goal here was to tire the beast out, meaning plenty of arm and leg locks.

Karumi took note of the chaos and tried to slip away. He should have stayed still.

“ **Not today Villain!** ” All Might spoke as the monstrous wolf howled, both releasing an attack. The Air pressure of All Might’s punch absorbed and amplified the electrical energy of the beast’s slash. The villain was flash dried instantly and locked in place. 

All Might did a fist pump, about to turn to the wolf, only to find it had vanished, being replaced by a young man.   
  
“U-uh…” the boy blushed, his eyes widening. “U-uh...hi?”   
  
Yagi coughed at that. He stared at the boy for a bit, before he noticed something moving behind the boy’s eyes.   
  
**“Hey kid...cool quirk!”** he said, giving him a thumbs up and a smile.  **“Thanks for helping with that evildoer, but maybe work on your control first?”** **  
** **  
** The boy nodded, his face filling with joy.   
  


* * *

Unknown to them, however, was a figure lying on a nearby rooftop, rifle trained on them.

Taking her eye off her scope and holstering her rifle, a shadowy figure atop one of the nearby roofs stood up. She turned to another, equally inhuman creature standing approvingly behind her.   
  
“Master, the target appears to be calm.” she said.   
  
“Good, didn’t feel up to hurting a kid today.” the other, larger creature spoke.


	2. Of Wolf and Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Hard Boi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this took a bit

Izuku was surprised by All Might’s words, his face lighting up in a blush. While people didn’t normally _insult_ his wolfish tendencies, they usually didn’t _compliment_ it either. They had a more “It’s cool, but please don’t use it around me” reaction.

Maybe it was because All Might was stronger than most people, or maybe he had more experience dealing with quirks like his. None of that mattered right now however, since ALL MIGHT HAD JUST COMPLIMENTED HIM.

**“Transformation quirks like that are quite rare if I recall…”** All Might rubbed his chin. **“Although that may just be me being old!”** he laughed.

Izuku blushed more, stammering. “But, All Might, aren’t you only in your fifties?” Izuku began muttering. “You’ve been a hero for nearly thirty years, starting when you were twenty-three…”

Izuku felt the air still and looked up at All Might. The man had started to sweat, and he looked like he was straining. He saw his hand twitch almost imperceptibly, moving towards his left side.

**“Sorry to rush things, Young…”** All Might paused, gesturing for a name.

“M-Midoriya, sir.”

**“Sorry to rush things, Young Midoriya, but I need to get this villain turned in to the authorities,”** he said, his smile faltering a bit. **“I do believe he is starting to regain movement.”**

The mountain of a man moved, grabbing the statue that was once the Sludge Villain. He nodded at Izuku, before preparing to jump.

“WAIT!” Izuku called out, causing All Might to halt. “Can I get your autograph?” he asked, pulling out a journal and pen.

All Might’s smile returned to normal, as he gave a loud chuckle. He took the pen, signing his name. 

**“Young Midoriya, I look forward to seeing you on the hero roster!”** he shouted, before leaping, easily flying past the clouds.

Izuku stood watching before he felt his phone vibrate, He checked the name and nearly screamed, rushing home.

“Mom’s gonna kill me!”

* * *

Toshinori sighed after turning the Sludge Villain in. He jumped, leaping high into the air onto a nearby building. 

  
**“I’ve almost used up all my time…”** he said, rubbing his face. 

In a burst of heat and steam, he deflated. His mighty muscles shrunk, revealing the almost skeletal form underneath. He had been like this for the past five years. Ever since—.

He grabbed his side, feeling the echoes of phantom pain from that day. He had fought a monster that day—and now he was limited to just three hours of hero work a day—.

“Maybe Mirai was right— maybe I should be looking for a successor…” he said under his breath. 

He thought about the young man that Nighteye presented to him, Mirio Togata. He had the personality, the drive, and the quirk...but...he had only recently gotten a hold of his own quirk, trying to throw in One For All…

Yagi’s mind then went towards the boy he just met...Young Midoriya. He had the body for it...and the quirk...but he appeared a bit too skittish, and he had the same issue as Mirio. If he lost control over his quirk and had been boosted in power by One For All, the result could be disastrous. 

He shook his head, filing the thought away for later. He opened the roof access door and left the building. He needed a rest from all this.

  
Maybe he didn’t need a successor, maybe _he_ was well and truly gone. Maybe...it was alright if One For All died with him… And even if _he_ wasn’t gone, there would be a new generation of heroes for him to fight, and even defeat him.

  
Yagi shook his head again.

“Why does the thought keep pestering me…” he muttered, zoning out from the world.

* * *

A high-pitched scream brought Yagi out of his thoughts. He darted into the alley where the sound originated. He saw a black-haired boy standing up to a massive man, shielding a pink-skinned girl with his body

“I won’t let you bully my friends…” the boy muttered, his arm appearing to turn stone.

The man laughed. Blocking a wild swing from the boy, he leaned his towering bulk down to look him in the eyes. 

“How can you ever hope to beat me?” the man asked, “A pitiful quirk, tied to a body too weak to stand.” 

The black-haired boy grunted, the stone on his arm extending to his entire body. He stood shakily, glaring at the man. 

“A hero, even when broken and bloody, never gives up.” the boy said. “And as a man, I would never give up if those I cared about were in danger.”

Yagi smiled One For All pulsing into his veins. He grew, his muscles returning as he stepped up behind the tall man. 

**“Well said, young man,”** he said, placing a hand on the villain’s shoulder.

The man froze, slowly turning to face him. Yagi saw the eyes of the boy and the girl light up, as the man’s filled with dread.

**“I’m in a good mood today, so how about you just leave, and I’ll forget this happened?”** he said dangerously, not showing the strain he felt. His eyes narrowed and shone with the fires of One for All.

_‘Oh...my limit has gotten shorter...shit…’_

The man nodded, scrambling over himself to get out of the alley. Yagi chuckled after him, before turning to the young adults.

**“So...what are your names?”** he spoke with a grin, enjoying the way his young fans snapped to attention.

The girl stammered, her eyes lighting up even brighter. This gave Yagi time to finally take in their appearance. The girl was indeed pink-skinned, same with her hair, with small yellow horns poking from it. Her eyes were pitch black, with a golden iris in the center.

The boy was tall, broad-shouldered, and appeared to have a muscled physique. His hair was black and shoulder-length, and his eyes were red. 

The girl spoke first. 

“I am Mina Ashido!” she shouted, waving her arms, her fear from the previous event almost completely disappearing.

She then poked the boy on the shoulder, yelling. 

“Tell him your name! Come on! Tell him!” she pestered, causing the boy glare playfully.

“M-My name is Ejiro Kirishima, sir,” he said, rubbing the back of his head.

  
Toshinori nodded. He waved his hand at them, getting ready to leap away. He extended his legs, but then he felt it. The moment he started moving, One For All started to slip.   
  


**“Shiiiit—”** he muttered before a massive puff of steam blasted from him as he slammed into the ground.

He turned his head, seeing the two looking at him in shock. 

“I don’t suppose you would be willing to keep this a secret?” he asked. “I—don’t need the public learning about my weakened state…”

And All Might already felt like he lost all credibility with these two. Only a handful people knew of his weakened state. And, and now he had to add two more people to that list…

_‘Gran Torino is gonna gut me...I swear…’_

All Might was broken from his self-pity by a hand on his shoulder, helping him up. The boy, Kirishima was hoisting him over his shoulder. “You need to see a doctor,” Kirishima said, helping him out of the alleyway.

Toshinori started to grin, but a cough and a spurt of blood stopped that. Though, in his mind, he was smiling wider than he ever had before. 

_‘Not even questioning my weakened state, only concerned about getting help...maybe…’_ Toshinori filed the thought away for later. For now, he needed an excuse.

"Thank you, young Kirishima. I'm getting up in years, so keeping my quirk up has been getting harder," he said, his signature smile on his thin face.

"It's alright, All Might! A man must always help his elders!" Kirishima said. 

Kirishima nodded to Mina. "Can you tell our parents that we're helping someone to the hospital?"

_'Already showing some skills in leadership...good.'_

All Might just smiled, his earlier thoughts quelled. Maybe this generation of heroes will be what the world needs.

* * *

Izuku was right. 

The moment he got home, his mom was waiting there, looking like she was debating between smacking him and hugging him.

"Izuku," Inko said softly. "It's almost past five, you know your medicine doesn't last that long."

"I have a perfectly reasonable explanation," Izuku said, trying to stay calm.

He's always had this odd fear of angering his parents, his mother in particular. It was something deeply rooted inside him, an almost instinctual urge to show his understanding of her displeasure. Like a wolf tucking its tail between its legs when faced with the alpha of the pack.

"Oh?" Inko said, her tone lightening slightly.

"I met All Might," Izuku said, his excitement put on the back burner as he tried to explain himself.

Inko suddenly smiled, her worry disappearing. "So you weren't in any trouble?"

"Uh...well…"

"Izuku."

"That's kinda why I met him, he saved me from a villain," Izuku told her. 

_'Or saved the villain from me, rather…'_

Izuku didn't say that, not wanting his mother to freak out. He knew how she got when it came to these things. 

Inko's smile returned again. "Good, I don't want you using your quirk to defend yourself, not until you control it," she said, turning around. 

Izuku breathed out in relief, before letting out an imperceptible sigh.

He knew his control was bad, the fiasco from earlier a perfect example of it. He didn't know why he couldn't control it, everyone else had almost complete control over their quirk. 

It didn't make sense. Normally people gain some form of basic control over their power at the age of six...

"Izuku, you're muttering again," Inko called from the kitchen, breaking Izuku from his focus.

"Oh, sorry!" Izuku shouted, his face turning red.

"It's alright, sweetie," she said, before checking the fridge.

"Izuku, honey, I need you to go to the store for me, I'm making dinner," she said.

Izuku said yes without thinking. 

That's another thing he didn't understand. Normally kids wanted to help their parents, but Izuku felt like he had no choice in the matter. It was as if his body said ‘yes’ before his brain could process the question.

"The list is on the counter," she shouted from the kitchen.

Izuku nodded, grabbing the list. He ran towards the door, slipping his coat on.

It was a gift from Bakugo. The coat was long, to his ankles, with a high collar. It was made of thick, greenish material.

When he had asked about it, Kacchan had told him to think of it as his suggestion for a hero costume. Something about how the coat obscures his fangs and the claws on his feet.

Izuku always wondered why the claws on his feet weren't retractable like the ones on his hands. It was irritating, considering that he couldn’t exactly wear shoes. He had to get wraps for his feet. 

Izuku shook his head, walking towards the store. His head was starting to hurt again, so he’d need to be quick.

Izuku entered the store and began searching. The list wasn’t that long, but it was difficult to find some of the items, even with his innate super senses. And naturally, that’s when everything went to shit.

* * *

Seras Victoria, the Nineteen-year-old Draculina of Hellsing, watched the green-haired wolf with interest. She knew he was only a pup, yet he displayed some powers most werewolves didn't show till they were well into their 100's. She thought she was keeping an eye on him subtly, said thought was destroyed when her master/father/siree spoke in the way only an experienced shit-stirrer can. 

"Oh my! It seems my little Draculina is smitten with the green-furred pup... Oh, I wonder how Integra will respond~"

Refusing to rise to her mas-Alucard's bait, she instead kept focused on their... 'target'. That was the first time he'd gone berserk in all of his life, which meant either a late bloomer... or a powerful talent. Her mystical senses were not as refined as Alucard's, but even she could sense the power in the flames and lightning he'd summoned. 

‘ _Eh, five and a half out of ten, he loses points for pussing out at the end._ ’ her master’s loud psychic voice chimed in her mind. She glared at him for that, he could be quiet when he wanted to be, but chose to be loud.

They spent the day following him and man, it seemed the universe was just against him today. First a monster straight from her nightmares, then a hold-up at the same store he was being the dutiful son in, a thought she projected at Alucard getting a loud psychic "Bah!" in response. _'Teach you to boombox my noggin, you red-clad assclown!_ ' she thought in victory.

Then someone pulled a gun and shit went down. She was already in motion before she could process what she was doing; but she did see this pup do the incredibly noble but supremely stupid thing of getting between the gunman and a little gir. She had entered the store and already set about disarming him when the gunner had processed what had happened. It was only then, did she realize she'd blown her cover.

"...'Ello." She managed to get out, looking into some surprisingly intense emerald eyes. ' _Shut up Alucard_ ' she hissed in her mind as she heard his childish taunts about a song she'd thought she'd heard the last of when she left college. Idly she adjusted her grip on the guy in her arms to grant him maximum restriction with minimum effort.

"....Hi....?" Izuku uttered, confused and, to his slight embarrassment, a little turned on by the display. He took his savior in; She was an attractive young woman with blonde hair cut into a flare cut and Red eyes that shone with power. She had a fairly broad-shouldered torso, yet had a very voluptuous and buxom figure, which was further accentuated by the fact that she is considerably shorter than him. One thing that stood out was her left arm, which held what looked like black and red shadows in place of flesh and blood.

Seras did her best to block out the roaring, deliberately loud laughter of her master. ‘ _HOW ABOUT YOU HELP ME YOU BLOODSTAINED ASSHAT?!_ ’ she roared at him as her cheeks burned. Finally, her gimp bitch of a master decided to help. He swept into the scene, a hurricane of professionalism.

“Ah, Miss Victoriya, excellent takedown. But a bit too eager, don’t you think?” his voice was deep and rich, and Seras had to remind herself that he was the same man who made juvenile dick jokes. “Now, Mr… Garima,” Seras and Izuku barely held a snort back at the whispered “appropriate name.” 

Alucard cleared his throat and said more clearly “Make yourself available in the next few days, as more officers from my wing will be stopping by to get your statement. For now, I’d suggest closing the store and taking the day off. You have just undergone a highly stressful situation, but you should be fine by tomorrow.”

Seras’s eyes widened as she saw Izuku take notice of the hypnotic suggestion her master had used. “Now, as for Mr...” he trailed off, locking eyes with Izuku. Who froze for a moment before quickly reacting and introducing himself.

“Oh, um, Midoriya sir,” Izuku said, bowing. Something Alucard returned to Seras’s surprise as she knew he wasn’t one for manners.

“Midoriya. I saw the way you moved to confront him, and Quirkless no less! We could use talent like that in Hellsing Wing.” And with that said, he swept off, taking a very confused Seras with him leaving behind an equally confused Izuku.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my server  
> https://discord.gg/ej2dfdt


End file.
